


So Bloody Incompetent

by Samunderthelights



Series: Drarropoly : 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Borgin and Burkes (Harry Potter), Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Drarry, M/M, Short & Sweet, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: "You’re so bloody incompetent, it’s not even funny.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly : 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023337
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	So Bloody Incompetent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarropoly 2020](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/).  
> I landed on Borgin & Burkes, and my prompt was 'Harry or Draco goes to investigate an item, a Pureblood artefact of unknown origin, only to be cursed.'.

Harry knows he should have told his partner that he had finally gotten a lead in their investigation. But he already knew what Draco would say. It would be too dangerous, they should look into it more before simply barging into the shop, demanding to see the item they could be looking for.

But Harry didn’t want to wait any longer, so he had told his partner that he was going out for lunch, only to go to Borgin & Burkes to go look for the pocket watch. It had taken some searching, but when he had finally found it, he had recognised it right away.

He had even felt the darkness that came off it. That still hadn’t stopped him though.

He can’t stop staring at it, wondering whether this will finally lead to him and Draco being able to solve the case. How could something as small as this be the end of a year-long investigation?

It thrills him, knowing that this could be it, and although he knows he should wait until he’s back at the office to open it, he is too curious. Still too rash to think things through, even after all this time.

But the second he pushes his finger down to open it, he hears Draco’s voice bellowing through the shop.

“Don’t!”

It’s too late though. The pocket watch opens, and Harry can feel its force growing in his hand. In a split-second he knows what’s going to happen, but he can’t get himself to move. Too shocked, too scared.

Draco closes the space between them, and he grabs the watch, before throwing it out of the way, but it’s too late. The thing explodes, sending a shockwave through the shop. Making the two man crash down to the floor, Draco shielding Harry from it all.

“What was…”

“The bloody thing is cursed,” Draco spits out. “It’s meant to make sure that anyone who opens it can’t get away.”

“How did you know I was…”

“Because you’re a bloody idiot, Potter!” Draco mutters. “You knew it had killed someone, and you came here by yourself? What the hell is wrong with you? You’re so bloody incompetent, it’s not even funny.”

“I didn’t know, did I?”

“Oh, for…,” Draco begins, but then he sighs, shaking his head as he looks over his shoulder, people already starting to come over to them to see what happened.

“You should probably get off me now,” Harry chuckles uncomfortably, fully aware of every inch of Draco’s body pressed up against his own.

“I can’t,” Draco grits through his teeth. “It got me.”

“You mean…”

“I can’t move,” Draco mutters, an embarrassed look on his face. But when he sees his partner trying his best to keep a straight face, he feels a smile forming on his face. “The things I do for you, huh?”

“I’m sorry? I love you?” Harry grins sheepishly.

“Yes, well… you can make it up to me when we get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
